System
"The system is partly a memory of its past, just as in origami, the essence of a bird or a horse is both in the nature and order of the folds made. The question that must be answered when faced with a problem of planning or design of a system, is what exactly is the system? It is therefore necessary to know the nature of the inner structure before plans can be made." -'' Wolfgang Jonas Jonas, Wolfgang: On the Foundations of a "Science of the Artificial". Hochschule für Kunst und Design Halle. Deutschland (the basic PARADOX). Online verfügbar unter http://home.snafu.de/jonasw/JONAS4-49.html, zuletzt geprüft am 16.09.2018. Definitionen Systeme existieren in vielen Gebieten, daher ist die Definition des Begriffs Bibliographisches Institut Mannheim (2017): Duden - die deutsche Rechtschreibung. Auf der Grundlage der aktuellen amtlichen Rechtschreibregeln. Unter Mitarbeit von Kathrin Kunkel-Razum. 27., völlig neu bearbeitete und erweiterte Auflage. Berlin: Dudenverlag (Der Duden, in zwölf Bänden : das Standardwerk zur deutschen Sprache ; Band 1). sehr umfassen: # wissenschaftliches Schema, Lehrgebäude # Prinzip, nach dem etwas gegliedert, geordnet wird # Form der staatlichen, wirtschaftlichen, gesellschaftlichen Organisation; Regierungsform, Regime # (Naturwissenschaften, besonders Physik, Biologie) Gesamtheit von Objekten, die sich in einem ganzheitlichen Zusammenhang befinden und durch die Wechselbeziehungen untereinander gegenüber ihrer Umgebung abzugrenzen sind # Einheit aus technischen Anlagen, Bauelementen, die eine gemeinsame Funktion haben # ## (Sprachwissenschaft) Menge von Elementen, zwischen denen bestimmte Beziehungen bestehen ## in festgelegter Weise zusammengeordnete Linien o. Ä. zur Eintragung und Festlegung von etwas ## (besonders Logik) Menge von Zeichen, die nach bestimmten Regeln zu verwenden sind # ## (Biologie) nach dem Grad verwandtschaftlicher Zusammengehörigkeit gegliederte Zusammenstellung von Tieren, Pflanzen ## in »periodisches System« Für Videospiele ist die Definition als Teile von Objekten, welche zueinander in Wechselbeziehungen stehen und sich in ihrer Gesamtheit von anderen abgrenzen sehr praktisch. Auch die Logik kann mit ein fließen, mit einer Menge von Zeichen, die nach bestimmten Regeln zu verwenden sind, werden auch Grundvoraussetzung für das ''meaningful play ''hergestellt. Bestandteile eines Systems Systeme bestehen aus einer Gesamtheit an Teilen, diese lassen sich in 4 Kategorien Salen, Katie; Zimmerman, Eric (2004): Rules of play. Game design fundamentals. Cambridge, Mass.: The MIT Press, S. 64ff. einteilen: * ''Objekte: ''Objekte sind die zu unterscheidbaren Bestandteile, Elemente oder Variablen innerhalb eines Systems. Sie können abhängig vom System physikalisch, abstrakt oder beides sein. * ''Attribute: ''Attribute beschreiben die Eigenschaften des Systems und dessen Objekte. * ''Interne Beziehungen: ''Ein System wird dadurch definiert, wie seine Objekte zueinander stehen und in welchen Wechselbeziehungen und Funktionen sie miteinander existieren und kommunizieren. * ''Umgebung: ''Systeme sind selten von allem um sie herum vollständig abgeschirmt, sondern werden von Außen beeinflusst und können wiederum auch beeinflussen. '''Offene und geschlossene Systeme' Eine der häufigsten Unterscheidungen in der Systemtheorie ist die zwischen offenen und geschlossenen Systemen. Letztere verfügen über keinerlei Austausch zwischen sich und ihrer Umgebung. Ein offenes System empfängt Materie und Energie von seiner Umgebung und gibt solche auch wieder ab. Littlejohn, Stephen W.; Foss, Karen A.; Oetzel, John G. (2017): Theories of human communication. Eleventh edition. Long Grove, Illinois: Waveland Press Inc, S. 41. Diese "Materie" und "Energie" kann die unterschiedlichsten Formen annehmen, von einfachen Daten bis hin zu menschlicher Interaktion. Je nach Blickwinkel, kann ein System jedoch sowohl offen, als auch geschlossen sein. Beispiel Schach: * ''Formales System: ''Als formales System bestehend aus Regel ist Schach geschlossen und nur von sich selbst abhängig. * ''Kulturelles System: ''Als kulturelles System ist Schach offen, da hier die Art und Weise, wie das Spiel sich auf Kontexte, wie Gesellschaft, Sprache, Geschichte etc. auswirkt, betrachtet werde muss. * ''Experimentelles System: ''Hier ist die Zuordnung schwieriger und könnte beidem zugeordnet werden. Werden nur die Spieler und ihre strategischen Spielzüge betrachtet, so könnte es einerseits durchaus als geschlossen gelten. Wenn andererseits die emotionalen und sozialen Hintergründe, welche die Spieler mit sich bringen, Ablenkungen durch die Umgebung oder die Auswirkungen des Spielendes auf den Ruf eben jener, ebenfalls mit einfließen, so muss es als offenes System betrachtet werden. Quellen